Cant Believe It
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Flynn is getting a litte bit older now. Since he was "older" he found himself all alone in the appartment, so he thought. While looking around to see if he was truly alone he came across somthing that might change his life. What did Flynn see, will it change his life, and if so how? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and or Disney's Shake it Up in anyway. This story is requested by: **MooMoo1122**

* * *

Flynn had been spying on his soon to be brother Logan while the teen was showering. The first time he saw Logan naked he was amazed seeing how big his dick was. Flynn did not know why his own dick was getting hard to its almost five inches on the site of the older boy naked. It never happened when he seen his friend Henry naked. Only when he saw hot girls wearing things showing off their breasts.

Flynn just watched on as Logan showed.

While doing so he saw Logan's dick getting hard. It went from an amazing fifteen soft inches to twenty hard inches. Flynn thought for sure Logan was already hard when he first saw Logan's dick. Logan put all big dick boys to shame. Logan just kept jacking himself off and did something that surprised Flynn again.

Logan was now sucking himself and he was hardly bending over. Well after all he did had a twenty inch dick. Flynn felt like his dick was getting even harder that it hurt. The young boy soon started to take his dick out and jack off to the site of his soon to be brother. Flynn wanted to moan but did not want to let Logan know he is watching him. As for Logan he was also holding his moans as not to draw attention in the bathroom.

Logan and Flynn both end up shooting their loads. Flynn had a mess in his shorts as Logan's mess just washed away. Flynn made his way back to his room to get a new pair of boxers. As the day went on all Flynn could think about was how big Logan was. He wondered if that was possible to have that size of a dick. He did not want to look it up as he did not want to get caught looking at porn.

Flynn had to get out of the house as seeing Logan was too much for him. When he returned a few hours later he felt he was alone in the apartment. Flynn could not wait just to go for another round with his dick as the image of Logan's dick was still on his mind. As he made it closer to his bedroom he heard a notice. Flynn then thought it had to be Logan jacking himself off again. This time on his own bed.

Flynn slowly opened the door to see Logan and a naked boy sucking away on the huge dick. Logan had his eyes closed as the boy sucked away while jacking off Logan and his own dick that was also huge. Not as huge as Logan's but still big in Flynn's mind. The size was eight inches and it looked like it was getting even bigger. While moaning Logan moaned out the mystery boy's name.

"Oh yes Manny that's it keep it up."

Flynn found himself again jacking off like earlier today on the site of a naked Logan. This time with another naked teen. When Logan's eyes opened his eyes went wide but then saw Flynn had his hand in his shorts.

"Come and help Manny out my dick is big enough for both of you."

Manny stopped sucking Logan and turned around to see a boy that looked like a younger version of himself. Flynn too was shocked and thought this is what he would look like when he becomes this boy's age. Logan knew Manny looked like a older vison of Flynn that's why he been dating him. As he did not want to get in trouble message around with the cute young boy. As well as hurt his cute little ass.

Flynn could not remember how he was jacking himself one minuet and the next naked and on his knees sucking away at both huge dicks. The older teens made out as Flynn went back and forth sucking both dicks. Flynn could only suck a good four inches of each dick. This did not bother the older boys as Flynn had some skill for his first time sucking away.

Manny was now on his belly sucking away at Flynn as Logan was sliding more of his monster dick into the boy's mouth. Flynn's eyes start to water as he was gaging on the huge dick. However Logan kept going and Flynn did not even stop him. The younger boy ended up with his nose touching Logan's pelvic bone as all twenty inches was in him.

Logan was impressed as Manny was still not able to take the full thing yet and here is Flynn doing it. Logan started to face fuck the boy and it felt great. He long dicked him for awhile and soon Manny got up so his dick can be sucked again.

Flynn went back sucking both dicks as the older boys made out again.

After awhile Logan went on his belly to suck Flynn while the younger boy sucked Manny. While Logan was sucking away on Flynn he also sucked his finger and slid it into Flynn's ass. Flynn was shocked at first but ended up enjoying the feeling. Flynn ended up cuming into Logan's mouth which Logan gladly swallowed the load. The next thing Flynn knew he was on his back and getting fucked by Manny who happened to be getting fucked by Logan.

All eight inches was deep inside Flynn fucking away at the boy as they both moaned. Manny was moaning more as Logan had all twenty inches in his ass. Manny could not believe he was able to take all of him up his ass. It did take months just to get to this point. After a few more poundings on Manny's ass Logan pulled out. He made his way to Flynn's little ass and slid his dick inside.

Flynn really moaned now of having two dicks stretching his ass. Unlike Manny, Logan did not slide his whole dick in only half of it. Still it was allot of dick to take for a small tight ass. Flynn ended passing out as the older boys kept fucking away. Logan just smiled as he then slid all twenty inches in him and pounded away. Most was long dicking Flynn. When Logan was on edge he wanted his full dick in the boy's ass

Manny was the first to shoot his load into Flynn then lastly Logan. It was the most cum shot out of the three of them with seventeen long shots of cum that could fill up three solo cups. The boys soon pulled out of Flynn to see a big gaping hole that took five years to be back to normal because of the dally poundings from Logan, who now became a bottom to Flynn with his now twenty five inch dick.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story, please let me know what you thouggt of it.


End file.
